Oil on Candace
|image= |caption=Phineas, Ferb and Django painting the unpainted desert. |season=1 |production=122B |broadcast=41 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |writer= |storyboards= |ws=Antoine Guilbaud Aliki Theofilopoulis |directed=Zac Moncrief |us=October 17, 2008 |international= |xd=June 20, 2009 |toon=December 12, 2009 |pairedwith="The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" }} Phineas and Ferb help their friend Django impress his artist father by painting the unpainted desert. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to impress his old evil science teacher, Dr. Gevaarlijk. Episode Summary The Flynn-Fletcher family is with Django at his dad's museum of every-day objects. Django's dad Beppo is too busy to hang out with his son, but promises to catch up with him later. Meanwhile, Perry is spending his day off watching soap operas only to be interrupted by Major Monogram, who informs him that Doofenshmirtz's mentor would visit her student that day. Django made his dad a card but thinks that, since everything his dad makes is so big, he wouldn't appreciate his gift. Phineas and Ferb help Django recreate his card on a larger scale: painting it on the famous Unpainted Desert. Conveniently, Django's dad had made a working sculpture of really big art supplies. Agent P arrives at Doofenshmirtz's home and, through a song, Doofenshmirtz explains that he had always tried his best to impress his professor, Dr. Gevaarlijk, even though she hated him, and that day would be his last chance to leave a good impression. Phineas, Ferb and Django finish painting Django's drawing and make it so big it covers most of a sand dune. When Dr. Gevaarlijk arrives at Doofenshmirtz house, she is impressed by some of the inventions he made, but is then disappointed when she learns that none of them actually worked. Desperate, he tells her that his blender is a "blenderinator, spelling doom for even the toughest of apples". After some sarcastic comments, Dr. Gevaarlijk tries to leave, but Doofenshmirtz insists on showing him more proof of his evilness. He shows her Perry the Platypus, his very own nemesis, but, since he doesn't have a hat, Gevaarlijk thinks he is just a mindless animal; Doofenshmirtz decides to try to impress her one last time. At the art exhibition, Candace is starting to enjoy herself. However, when she sees the painting Phineas and Ferb made, she reverts to her usual self and tries, once more, to bust them. Doofenshmirtz then reveals to his mentor his latest evil plan of blowing up the moon. Finally, Dr. Gevaarlijk shows some approval, stating that she has always hated moon-related songs. Yet again, Dr. Doofenshmirtz fails (he accidentally moved the machine and it hit a dam). The water from the dam cleans the paint off the sand right before Candace can show her mom. Django ends up giving his dad the original drawing and his dad says that, no matter what size it is, it's beautiful, and proceeds to put it on the fridge. Gevaarlijk, sad because she has always loved toe-tapping dam songs, says that Doofenshmirtz is a total failure and leaves. Heinz asks Perry if he thinks he's evil. Perry gives him a warming smile and Doofenshmirtz says "Thank you, Perry the Platypus. Thank you." Songs * Impress My Professor End Credits The last verse of Impress My Professor. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? ''None. Perry's entrance to his lair With the family out of the house, Perry is watching "his stories" on the TV in the living room, until Major Monogram interrupts him with news that Doofenshmirtz's old professor is in town and together they are bad news. Perry puts on his secret agent hat and walks away. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * 40th episode produced. 41st episode aired, first broadcast on October 17, 2008, as a part of Disney Channel's "Wiz-Tober". *The character of Django Brown is named after Jeff "Swampy" Marsh's son. Likewise, Django's father has a similar appearance to the show creator. *The giant baby head from "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" reappears, this time attached to a body. *This episode is Beppo Brown's first appearance. *The helicopters with paint rollers are similar to the ones used during the "Painting a continent" line during the Title Sequence. *Despite her name being in the title, Candace appears very little in this episode. *This episode may have aired in Latin America under the title of "Giant Art". (Source: a message on TV.com's P&F forums) *Many of Dr. Doofenshmirtz evil creations reappear like the Deflatinator ray and the Drillinator, which he might have retrieved from when Perry the Platypus crashed it to the Old Reliable Geyser. *The hat Doofenshmirtz wears during Impress My Professor is the same hat he wears while singing My Goody-Two-Shoes Brother in "Tree to Get Ready". *In the beginning of the episode, the man whose life is made better by knowing what the tip of the shoelace is in "Tip of the Day" is seen in the background (without his hair). *This is the first episode that Django is the main character. *'Goof': Before the painting on the desert is washed away, the sun on it is not there. Allusions *Title: The title alludes to the description of an oil painting, "oil on canvas." *The Unpainted Desert is most likely a reference to the Painted Desert in Arizona.http://www.arizona-leisure.com/painted-desert.html Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Dr. Jekyll Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Jane Carr as Grandma Fletcher * Malcolm McDowell as Grandpa Fletcher * Joel Grey as Beppo * Jennifer Grey as Dr. Gevaarlijk * Greg Ellis as Jameson * Alec Holden as Django * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff Bennett, Jane Carr, Greg Ellis, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Malcolm McDowell, Candi Milo :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Articles under Construction Category:Season 1 episodes